Weepers
Weepers are sufferers of the rat plague in the last stages of the disease. Their capacity for thought and reasoning is greatly diminished from the plague-fever. As such, weepers are less aware of their surroundings and easier to sneak past; Corvo can bypass them with little effort. Weepers have discolored skin and subconjunctival hemorrhages, which cause blood to drip from their eyes in a tear-like fashion, hence their name. Weepers are very gaunt, have blood on their chests and faces, vomit black sludge, and often experience hair loss. Decreased immune functioning also leaves weepers susceptible to parasites, which burrow and hatch inside their bodies. The resulting insects will sting anyone who comes too close to the afflicted. Rats will not attack weepers, even when summoned by Corvo with Devouring Swarm, due to their advanced stage of infection. It is believed by some that weepers are not actually hostile, and their "attacks" are really attempts to seek aid from uninfected humans. However, the Heart reveals that at least some weepers have chosen to spend their last moments infecting anyone they encounter.Thus they love waffles :) Combat *Weepers produce a lot of moaning noise; upon hearing weeper cries, it is best to locate the source quickly in order to avoid being attacked unexpectedly. *In combat, weepers will run up to Corvo and attack. Due to lack of any significant defense and their simple combat tactics, weepers are easily defeated with any conventional weapon. It is also possible to avoid them altogether, as weepers do not actively search the area around them. *If Corvo allows a weeper to get close enough, it will grab onto him and vomit, causing him to take considerable damage. *Some weepers have small swarms of flies buzzing about them. The flies will attack anyone engaged in melee combat with these weepers and continue to attack even if the weeper is killed or knocked out, as long as Corvo is close to the body. *The use of ranged weapons or sneak attacks is recommended to dispose of weepers, as they can cause high damage in close combat, especially in groups. *Guards and thugs will attack Weepers on sight, and as such weepers can be used as distractions to allow Corvo time to escape from the area. *Weepers can easily be knocked down by attacks with a sword, allowing Corvo to handle groups and finish off individuals with less difficulty. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Plague Affinity - Damage by weepers grants a small amount of mana. *Plague Resistant - Weepers inflict slightly less damage. Trivia *Thaddeus Campbell can be found as a weeper in The Flooded District mission if Corvo chooses to deal with him non-lethally during the High Overseer Campbell mission. *If not freed during the High Overseer Campbell mission, the black marketeer named Griff can be encountered in the House of Pleasure mission as a weeper. *Weepers possess very low perception, even lower than rat swarms, making it easy to sneak past them. "Patrolling" weepers; however, sometimes exhibit normal sight. *Weepers do not react upon spotting unconscious bodies or corpses. *At the end of the game, if Corvo's chaos rating is low and Piero Joplin and Anton Sokolov were rescued during The Loyalists mission, the two can be seen treating and curing weepers. *Weepers will attack survivors if they spot them, even those meaning no harm to them. *In the rare case of a weeper managing to kill an NPC, an animation plays in which the victim swats at the many flies that have been vomited onto him, falls to his knees, and dies. *Despite the detrimental nature of Weepers, killing them will raise chaos. Gallery Weepers-faces.jpg|Concept art of weepers by Viktor Antonov. The Commutative Rats and the Weeper.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of a weeper. weepers1.png|Hostile weepers. Floodeddistrictstreet.jpg|A weeper in the Flooded District. FwVWTh.jpg|A weeper attacking Corvo. weepers2.png|Three weepers upon Corvo's death. weepers3.png|A weeper spitting blood and grabbing onto Corvo's arm. weeper01.png|A weeper on the balcony of an apartment. Campbellweeper02.png|Weeper Campbell bites Corvo. Campbellweeper01.png|Campbell as a weeper. water control04.png|Weepers on the bottom floor of the Water Control Station in the Drapers Ward Sewer. water control05.png|Weepers in the Drapers Ward Sewer. Weeper.png|A weeper depicted on a tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Griff01.png|Griff, as a weeper, during a battle between Corvo and two Assassins pl:Płaczki de:Weiner Category:Enemies Category:Lore